(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (hereinafter referred to as an “LCD”) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. The LCD includes two display panels provided with electric field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. In the LCD, voltages are applied to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. Due to the generated electric field, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are aligned and polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby displaying images.
To improve the display quality of the liquid crystal display, it is necessary to realize a liquid crystal display having a high contrast ratio, excellent viewing angle, and fast response speed.
Also, as an arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules is scattered by an external influence such as pressure, it is important to prevent display quality deterioration such as stains.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.